Perry the Platypus Theme
Perry the Platypus is the theme song played when Agent P is doing his missions to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The song was first sung fully at the end of the first episode, "Rollercoaster", and since then, small parts of the song (mainly "dooby dooby doo ba") have been sung on Perry's missions. It was a votable song in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Showdown but did not make the final cut. Lyrics :Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 :Female Singers: Perry! :Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! :Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2 :Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay! :He's got more than just mad skill, :Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) :Male Singer: He's got a beaver's tail and a bill, :Female Singer: (ah-ah) :Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: :pause; Perry chatters and women faint) :Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! :(Extension as heard in One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) :Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. :Male Singer: Perry! :Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! :All Singers: A-gent-P! Album Version :Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah(5x) :Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah) :Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah :Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!) :Perry! :He's a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action :(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) :He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay :He's got more than just mad skill :He's got a beaver tail and a bill :And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... :(pause; Perry chatters and women swoon) :He's Perry, Perry the Platypus :Perry, Perry the Platypus :Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah(8x) :Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora :(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah) :He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes :His fur is watertight :And he's always up for a fight :So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots :(Perry chatters) :He's Perry, Perry the Platypus :Perry, Perry the Platypus :He's got more than just mad skill :He's got a beaver tail and a bill :And the women swoon whenever they hear him say... :(Perry chatters and women swoon) :He's Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus :Yeah, Perry (Perry), Perry the Platypus :Talkin' 'bout Perry :Agent P Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon version :Background scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 :Female Singers: 'Perry! :'Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! :Female Singers: 'With a fez! :'Male Singer: He's got more than just mad skill! :He's got a beaver tail and a bill! :Female Singers: 'And a fez! :'Male Singer:'''He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! :Major Monogram:' ''But you can call him Agent P. :Male Singer: 'Perry! :'Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! :Male Singer: A-Gent P! Notes *''Gitchee Gitchee Goo, the show's theme song, and ''Perry the Platypus Theme (the Rollercoaster version) were the first songs written for the series. *''Perry the Teenage Girl'' was sung by Sheena Easton in the style of Shirley Bassey (who sang the themes to three James Bond films.) Easton (who also sang a James Bond Theme, 'For Your Eyes Only') also plays Heinz Doofenshmirtz's date and sings Happy Evil Love Song in the episode "Chez Platypus". *While the original theme song is in the key of G minor, the Candace version transposes it to B minor. *An instrumental version is also performed in most episodes. *This was one of the votable songs in "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", but didn't make the top 10. However, it was sung for a few seconds in the episode, after "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S", the number 6 video. *The schmoozer girl with the blue dress appeared in the episode "Chez Platypus" sitting at a table when the woman says about the badger restaurant. *The fainting Perry girl who looks Asian wearing the purple pants and halter top also appears in the episode "Chez Platypus" sitting with the guy who says "I love badgers". She also appears in You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart where Lawrence Fletcher puts his hand on her shoulder while calling for Linda and can be seen dancing in the crowd during the concert and in the end credits. She is also one of the Danville chorus singers in the Mix and Mingle Machine. *The scene where Perry runs past a robot foot was in the episode "Flop Starz" but the image was flipped. *A humorously slowed down version of the song plays during the segment with old Perry in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo".